Lost Memories
by Ninjapudding
Summary: It's time for winter break at Kadic High and the Lyoko Warriors need to deactivate a tower on Lyoko before they can sit back and enjoy their vacation. But something goes wrong when Ulrich and Odd are virtualized. The only thing they can recall is their own names. Odd/Ulrich slash
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich's POV

It was a snowy day in Kadic Academy. Ulrich was looking trough the window, imagining him and his friends outside, playing in the snow. Instead, he was stuck in Ms. Hertz's class.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what happens when an atom gives up electrons?"

"It dies of boredom" Ulrich snorted, making Odd laugh. Unfortunately he had said it a bit too audible, and Ms. Hertz had heard him.

"Very funny, Ulrich. If you have time to joke around, then you can answer my question, can't you? What happens when an atom gives up electrons?"

"Umm..." Ulrich looked at Odd for help, but only got a shrug back. He heard a quiet voice behind him: "Oxidation-reduction reaction."

"O-oxidation re-reduction reaction Ms. Hertz" Ulrich stumbled, trying hard to remember all the words.

"Hmm. Very good, Jeremy. I'll let it slide this time, because the winter break starts-" She couldn't finish her sentence, for just then the bell rang and there were no more classes that year. Everybody got up as quickly as they could and all but ran trough the door hoping for an extreme snowball fight outside.

Ulrich was about to follow them, when Jeremy's laptop began beeping.

"Oh no, not now", Ulrich groaned.

"I'm sorry but Xana doesn't care about our holiday plans. We need to go to Lyoko now." Jeremy put his laptop back into his bag. "Ulrich go get Yumi and Aelita, Odd come with me to the factory"; he continued. Odd gave a nod and off they were. Ulrich went outside where Aelita and Yumi were already enjoying winter break. Ulrich and Yumi's relationship wasn't as awkward as it used to be. Ulrich had gotten over his crush on Yumi and the two were good friends.

"Change of plans, we're going to Lyoko", Ulrich announced to the duo. Their smiles fade and they ran to the sewer that led to the factory.

—

In the factory Jeremy was already on the computer.

"Ulrich, you and Odd go first. Aelita and Yumi will follow you shortly." Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi went down, where Odd was already waiting.

"Took you guys long enough. I was starting to think you forgot about me", he said frowning, yet obviously joking.

"We couldn't forget you if we tried. And I have", Ulrich replied, punching the other boy gently on the arm and they went into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich", Jeremy's voice said. "Transfer Odd. Scan Ulrich. Scan Odd. Virtualization." A red exclamation point appeared on Jeremy's screen.

"Ulrich! Odd! Are you alright?!" Jeremy shouted in panic. For a second, there was no response. Then Jeremy heard the familiar, cheery tune in his ear

"Relax, Einstein. We're fine" sounded Odd's high-pitched voice. He gave a small sigh of relief and continued to virtualize Yumi and Aelita.

—

"There's the tower", Ulrich pointed out to Odd. There was a small tower in the horizon.

"This will be a piece of cake!" he answered delighted.

"Don't you think it's a bit too easy?" Ulrich pondered.

"Maybe all of Xana's monsters are on vacation?" Ulrich wasn't convinced, but decided to drop it, since Aelita and Yumi arrived.

"Ready?" Aelita asked.

"As soon as Jeremy hurries up and gives us some vehicles", Odd said impatiently.

"Hmph. Fine, here are your vehicles." Jeremy send the Overbike and the Overwing. Aelita and Yumi got on the Overwing and Ulrich on the Overbike.

"Odd can run, right?" Jeremy continued, sounding very smug. Odd looked at Ulrich in horror and he signed at Odd to ride with him. Odd skipped happily to the Overbike and they followed the girls to the tower trough the icy landscape.

Yumi was waiting at the base of the tower. Aelita had already gone inside. There were no signs of monsters, which made Ulrich more nervous than battling monsters made him feel. Soon enough, Aelita exited the tower.

"Okay, I'll send you home", they heard Jeremy's voice. Yumi and Aelita devirtualized. Then went Odd. Ulrich had to wait a minute for the others to exit the scanners. Then was his turn.

—

Ulrich stepped out the scanner. He saw no one. He went to the elevator and pressed "up" button. He arrived at a room with a big computer.

"Hi, Ulrich!" Aelita waved at him.

 _How does this girl know my name?_

"Umm... hi?" Ulrich replied awkwardly, not sure if he was supposed to know her. He looked around. There were three other people with the girl. One was a blond with glasses. He was sitting on a chair in front of many screens. He seemed to be talking about something to an Asian girl. The girl had short, black hair and black clothing. There was a short boy standing awkwardly beside the blond. He had blond hair with a single purple highlight on the front and he looked just as uncomfortable as Ulrich felt. The girl, who had talked to Ulrich, had pink hair and looked worriedly at him.

"Are you alright, Ulrich?" she asked, which made everyone else in the room to shift their eyes at Ulrich.

"Y-yeah.. I'm just... I'm just gonna go back home", Ulrich stumbled and took a step back towards the elevator.

"Wait, Ulrich!" the blond called at him. "Something might have gone wrong when I virtualized you. I don't know what it is, but you need to stay here until I figure out what it was."

"My what now?" Ulrich was very confused. Who were these people, where was he and what they were talking about?

"Ulrich, I'm starting to be worried too..." the Asian girl said. "How are you feeling?"

"What is this place?! Who are you people?!" Ulrich snapped at them. His outburst surprised everyone. The blond turned back to the computer, trying to find something furiously. The girls looked at each other confused. After a while the blond turned back to Ulrich.

"How much do you remember, Ulrich?"

"My name is Ulrich Stern and... that's it? I can't remember anything else", he looked at the blond apologetically.

"This is worse than I thought..." the blond sighed. Then he suddenly turned to face the other boy. "I suppose you only remember your name too, right?" The boy gave a small nod. Silence that filled the room made Ulrich anxious. He didn't know what these people were up to and he would have left, but there was something familiar about the short boy. He seemed shy, but somehow Ulrich knew that he had the funniest jokes and the loudest laugh he had ever heard. There was something about the boy that filled him with a nice, warm feeling.

"Well, to starts things off, I'm Aelita, and these are Yumi and Jeremy", the pink haired girl said in a sweet voice. "We are the Lyoko Warriors. Lyoko is a virtual reality, where we fight against Xana, an evil computer program that controls Lyoko and can attack the real world." Ulrich was suspicious of her. He couldn't recall anything from her or the others.

"Does any of that ring a bell?" Yumi asked looking from Ulrich to Odd.

"Sorry", Odd answered and Ulrich shook his head. Jeremy sighed again.

"It's almost curfew, we need to get back to school, we'll explain everything you need to know on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrich's POV

They exited the sewer quietly, not wanting to break the silence of the night or risk to be heard by Jim. They sneaked up to the boy's dormitory, for they wouldn't be bothered there and they still had a lot to explain to Ulrich and Odd. In the silence Ulrich was left to wonder everything he had heard.

 _My name is Ulrich Stern. I go to Kadic High. I don't do well at school and my dad is not pleased. I am a Lyoko warrior. I am great at martial arts. I fight with a sword. My job is to protect everyone from Xana._

It was a lot to take in. And it felt like he was just memorizing the words, not what they meant. He didn't remember any of this, but he needed something to believe in. He also needed more answers. Preferably about himself. What did he like to do on free-time? Who was his best friend? Did he have a crush on someone? He realized that thinking about these questions couldn't bring the answer to him but he couldn't help but repeating them over and over again in his head, as they went up the stairs as quietly as they could.

He only stopped when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"It's Jim", Jeremy lip synced. They turned around and went under the stairs. They heard Jim's loud footsteps coming down the stairs. They could now see him. He had his back at them, but if he turned around, he couldn't miss the five of them. Jim stopped to scratch his head. Ulrich was now holding his breath. Then, slowly, the teacher yawned and left outside.

Ulrich heard the others letting out their breath and allowed himself to breathe again. After a moment of relief Jeremy took the lead and they went up the stairs once again, this time listening carefully in case Jim decided to come back.

When they finally made it to the room (Ulrich didn't know whom it belonged to), Aelita and Yumi slouched on to one bed and Jeremy sat on a chair in front of a desk, leaving Ulrich and Odd standing there awkwardly. The room was messy. It had two beds, two closets and two desks. It was obvious that two people lived there. One bed was made what you could almost say neatly, while the other one was just a mess. There were clothes on the floor (mostly green and purple) and in one of the closets there seemed to be a dog, which ran straight to Odd.

"Hello little buddy!" Odd said cheerily. This was only the second time Ulrich had heard him speaking. He had surprisingly high voice.

"Is that your dog?" Ulrich asked in the gentlest voice he could manage. He didn't want to frighten the shy boy. Odd looked at the dog and then at Jeremy.

"This is Kiwi. Your dog", Jeremy introduced. Kiwi barked in agreement.

"Is this my room, then?" Odd asked, looking around.

"Yup. That's your side of the room", Yumi pointed at the messier side. Odd looked at it in disgust. He sat on the bed stiffly and put Kiwi in his lap. After a moment he seemed to get more comfortable and crossed his legs in a lotus position.

"Ans this is your side, Ulrich", Aelita smiled at him and Ulrich looked at it interested. There were some samurai posters in the wall and stuff like books and cds lying around.

He would have sat on the bed, put it was already occupied by the two girls, so he sat next to Odd. He was surprised at first, but didn't seem uncomfortable.

"So, what would you like to know?" Jeremy asked, crossing his hands. Odd put his head down and focused on petting Kiwi, so Ulrich decided to ask first.

"I would like to know more about myself. Like... Do I have any hobbies?" Ulrich asked.

"Well... you like to spar with me", Yumi started. The others were quiet. Jeremy looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, we're kinda busy spending so much time on Lyoko no one really has time for hob-"

"Video games", Odd cut him off. "You like to play video games." Everyone looked at him, shocked. He avoided eye contact and went back to petting Kiwi. Jeremy got his ability to speak back first.

"I- I thought you didn't remember anything." Odd's face crunched a bit.

"I didn't. I don't. I just... _know_." Ulrich thought about it.

"We play them together, right?" Ulrich said slowly and chuckled at Odd's surprised face.

"Y-yeah..." Odd mumbled, but didn't put his head down. He looked Ulrich in the eyes for a long time and Ulrich looked back. The surprise faded off his face and was replaced with confusion. Ulrich felt that warm feeling again. He had been close to this boy. He couldn't explain how he knew this. He just knew. He couldn't remember anything about himself except that this boy used to play video games with him.

The moment was disturbed by Jeremy coughing.

"It's been a long day. We should all go to sleep and tomorrow I'll try to find how to fix you guys." Yumi and Aelita mumbled in agreement and so they left Ulrich and Odd alone. There was an awkward silence. Ulrich couldn't forget the feeling he got around Odd.

"Can you remember anything else about me? Other that we played video games together?" Odd said in a quiet, almost nonexistent voice. Ulrich looked at him. He had pushed his knees to his chest and his shoulders seemed tense. He looked even smaller than usual, scared and so... out of character.

"I remember your laugh", Ulrich said after a while. He couldn't remember when he had heard that laugh. All he could remember was that the boy laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Odd looked up at him, but quickly shifted his eyes to the door. His shoulders eased up and the grip he had on his knees loosened.

"I think it's time to go to bed. See you tomorrow, Odd" He stood up and took a step towards his own bed, but Odd took him by the wrist.

"Th-thank you", he said in a nervous voice. Ulrich gave him smile and went to bed.

—

"Rise and shine, boys" Ulrich heard and the room was suddenly filled with light. For a sweet moment he didn't remember anything about yesterday. At that moment he just wanted to roll over and fall asleep again.

He opened his eyes and the moment was gone. He looked at the room he had first entered yesterday and there was three people, he didn't know.

"Time to get up, Ulrich, we have a lot of remembering to do!" said a black haired girl.

 _Yumi. A Lyoko warrior. I used to spar with her._

Another girl was waking someone up in the other bed.

 _And that's Aelita, waking up Odd._

He felt pleased that he remembered the conversations from last night and agreed to get up. Yumi threw him some clothes and that the bathroom was "that way". Sleepily, Ulrich stumbled to the corridor and just a few meters away there indeed was a room for showers. Ulrich opened the door only to find the room empty. He walked in and took a nice shower. He had just dressed himself, when Odd walked in. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Gooh morninh, Ulrihh" he yawned and walked into one of the showers.

"Good morning, Odd" Ulrich laughed. "How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, not good. Maybe it's just that I can't remember the room... I've heard that some people have troubles sleeping in a room that's not their own", came the answer, half drowned by the water.

"Yeah, I've heard something like that too", Ulrich said putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush. Odd came out the shower quickly and fully dressed.

"Yikes! The water's freezing!" he whined and took out his toothbrush. For a moment they stood there, brushing their teeth, just like they always did. Ulrich spat out his toothpaste and waited for Odd to do the same.

"Hey, what can you remember?" Ulrich blurted out as soon as Odd had took the toothbrush out of his mouth. Odd thought about it for a minute.

"My name. And.. you. Parts of you. Like that you like video games." he finally said. "And you?"

"The same. It's odd isn't it? Somehow I can only remember you and no one else", Ulrich thought for a moment if he should tell about the strange feeling he had around him, but decided otherwise. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Odd to find out about it just yet. There was yet another silence.

"I didn't think you'd be this quiet" Ulrich tried to break the ice.

"What do you mean?" Odd seemed very interested.

 _I would be too, if it was me._

"I don't know... Somehow you just seem so lively and energetic and... very hungry", Ulrich chuckled at the sound of Odd's stomach rumbling. Odd laughed too. It was exactly as Ulrich remembered it to be. It made him feel like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Yumi and Aelita", Odd guessed and they left the bathroom together.

—-

"Here's today's plan", Yumi stated as they walked outside. "Jeremy is in the factory, trying to get your memories back and me and Aelita will try and get your memories running by visiting places you like." Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Odd you're going with me. Ulrich you will go with Yumi. Is that alright?" she asked in her usual friendly tone.

"Uh... Sure, I guess?" Ulrich didn't really want to be separated from Odd, but this seemed to be a good way to "get his memories running". So he left with Yumi to the streets, trying to spot anything he could remember.

—-

Yumi's POV

"And here's my house. I don't usually live at school, but my parents wanted to go on a vacation together so I'm staying with Aelita", Yumi babbled. They had walked for hours and she had run out of places to show to Ulrich. Nothing had brought back any memories. Yumi looked at Ulrich, hoping for some kind of expression on his face, but his face looked neutral. Or so it seemed for someone who didn't know the brunet. Yumi had known Ulrich for long enough to notice the subtle frown on his lips, his eyebrows in a slightly different angle than normally and his eyes narrowed just a bit. He was looking at the ground and poking it with his left shoe.

 _Desperate. He is desperate to find something. Anything._

That gave Yumi new strength to go on and he walked to a nearby music store.

"We made a band once, remember. I sang, Odd played the guitar, another kid from our class played the drums and you rocked the keyboard." There were multiple keyboards at sale and Yumi encouraged Ulrich to try playing one. He played the beginning of the song they had rehearsed almost flawlessly.

"Very good, Ulrich!" Yumi cheered.

"Thanks... Hey, Yumi? Can I ask you a question?" He said, avoiding eye contact. "What is our relationship? You and that blond earlier said that we're friends, but how good friends?"

"Uhh... You used to have a crush on me, and I sorta liked you too, but that only got us jealous of each other and we decided we'd be better seeing other people", Yumi said looking at the ground.

"What about now?" Ulrich persisted. "Do you still like me? Do I like you?"

"No", Yumi answered straight away. "No, we're just friends. We talked about it last week and you said that giving up on me made you realize that you're..." She blushed suddenly, but shook it off. "That you are gay." This was a surprise to Ulrich. He hadn't really have time to think about his sexuality but... he wasn't expecting this.

"I see... I guess we are pretty close then?" Yumi nodded in agreement.

"What about Odd? The other guy with memory loss?" Ulrich asked, trying to sound casual.

"What about him?"

"What is my relationship with him?" Ulrich was now studying cds that were presented on a table.

"You're good friends. Best friends, I would say", Yumi answered, waiting for a respond. All he got was a quiet 'I see' and that was the end of the conversation. She wanted to press on the subject, but got a text from Aelita. It said:

"Nothing new here. We're going back to school, see you there?" Yumi put her phone back into her pocket.

"Let's go, Aelita and Odd are waiting for us at the school."

—

Ulrich's POV

 _That doesn't seem right._

Ulrich and Yumi were walking towards the Kadic High. Yumi was babbling about some bushes that might jog Ulrich's memories, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't stop thinking about Odd. Yumi had said that they were 'good friends' or 'best friends'. But neither seemed right. That warm feeling... it wasn't just being 'good friends', so what was it? Best friends? That didn't seem right either.

Before he realized it, they were back at the school. Aelita and Yumi talked about what to do next and Odd moved next to Ulrich.

"Hi!" he said. He seemed bolder than yesterday. It reminded Ulrich about something, but couldn't remember what.

"Hi Odd, how was it?" Ulrich smiled.

"No good, I can't remember anything. You?" Odd asked hopefully.

"Me neither", Ulrich looked across the school yard. There was a black haired girl walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Ulrich tried to get Yumi's attention, but before she could answer the girl walked right between them.

"Hi Ulrich! Where were you yesterday? I couldn't find you anywhere", she said leaning towards him. He backed away from instinct.

"Oh, uh, hello, eh...?" He looked at Yumi who was signing something with her mouth.

"Sis... Sissi! Yeah Sissi! I was at... Yumi's place?" Yumi was signing rapidly and pointed towards Odd. "Odd... With Odd! I mean, yeah, I was there with Odd", he smiled at Sissi. She frowned, but let it slide.

"Well can I see you tonight then?" She asked with a wink. Ulrich didn't have any idea what to say and luckily he didn't have to say anything, because Odd came to save him.

"Why would he want to be with you? Even Kiwi would turn you down!" he said in a loud voice, making Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi laugh. Sissi walked away annoyed.

"I owe you one", Ulrich said, putting his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"If you insist, I'll eat your desserts for a week."

"Dream on, Odd!" It felt so normal, being like this with Odd. Yumi and Aelita were beaming, having their friends acting normal again.

Aelita's phone rang.

"Jeremy? What is it? Okay, we're on our way", she hung up.

"Yumi, we need to go to Lyoko. Ulrich, Odd, stay here, we'll be back soon. Oh, and don't tell anyone about your memory, okay?" And then they were off, leaving Ulrich and Odd alone in silence, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owners

Also, please leave a review if you like the story, it really helps :)/

Ulrich's POV

Ulrich didn't know what to do. Yumi and Aelita had left him alone with Odd.

"So, Jeremy is the...?"

"Blond one."

"Oh yeah, him." This was awkward. Just a moment ago everything was fine. They were joking and laughing...

"I wonder how we know that girl", Odd thought.

"I dunno. But the look on her face was priceless", Ulrich chuckled.

"Yeah", Odd laughed. "I didn't really think about what to say, I just started talking without realizing it." They stood there for a moment, looking for something to do.

"We should probably head back to our room. I wouldn't want to see any other people we don't remember", Odd suggested and they left to the dormitory.

Once they were inside their own room, Ulrich found some video games, lying among the CDs.

"Hey, wanna play?" he pointed them out to Odd, who seemed excited. They sat on Ulrich's bed and played video games for hours.

—

Ulrich woke up laying next to Odd. He didn't remember falling asleep, but that was what must've happened. He looked over at Odd. He was snoring loudly and Ulrich wondered how had been he able to sleep at all.

 _Well, I can't sleep now so I might as well wake up._

He was about to get up, but Odd turned on his side and placed his hand on Urich's waist. He thought about his opinions and decided to try and sneak out of the bed, without waking Odd. He took his arm and slowly shifted it away, which made Odd grip his shirt tight. He had looked peaceful before, but now he had a frown on his face. Ulrich sighed and tried to continue sleeping, not having the heart to wake up the short boy.

—

The next time he woke up, Odd had crawled to his own bed, but he wasn't snoring. Ulrich yawned audibly and Odd sat up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" he said to the brunet with a wide smile.

"Guess I am Sleeping Beauty if I was able to sleep through your snoring", he threw his pillow at Odd, who picked it up from mid air and pointed it towards Ulrich dramatically.

"You have just declared a war!" He shouted and threw the pillow back. It soon became an open war. Pillows were thrown in every direction and blankets used as shields. Odd jumped, turned 360 degrees in the air and threw a pillow, targeted into Ulrich.

"Guys! I found-"

Everyone stopped. Jeremy had walked into the room and gotten Ulrich's pillow in his face. Even Kiwi was hiding in the corner. Ulrich had been in the middle of throwing a pillow and Odd had just landed from the jump.

Jeremy straightened his classes and picked the pillow calmly. And threw it in Odd's stomach.

"Bullseye!" Ulrich cheered and Odd sat back on the bed grinning.

"What brings you here, Einstein?" Odd grinned. He started seeming more familiar day by day.

"As I was saying, I found something about how to cure you two."

"No way!"

"Tell us now, or you can have another taste from my pillow!" Jeremy chuckled at the comment, but continued.

"It seems like your memories are locked somewhere in the Core of Lyoko. Yumi and Aelita are going there today to make sure it's safe for you two." He got disapproving glances from the two. He sighed, "What is a megatank? Or Kankrelats? Creepers?" He glanced at Odd and Ulrich, who were scratching their heads. "Didn't think so", he said smugly.

"Anyways, it's going to take the whole day to gather enough information to form a strategy. You two need to survive on your own." Ulrich glanced at Odd, who shrugged.

"What if we run into Sissi or someone again?" he asked from Jeremy.

"I'm glad you asked" he said and took a camera from his bag. "I've put data about all the students and teachers in here. All you need to do is to take a picture and it will tell you who they are and everything you need to know about them" he smiled proudly.

"Nice going, Einstein!"

"Thanks, Jeremy!"

"There is food at the cafeteria at 9, 13 and 19 o'clock. I advise you to eat there." and with that and a quick nod to both boys, he was gone. Ulrich checked the clock. 9:12

"We better get going", he said. They dressed in a hurry and were at the cafeteria four minutes later.

—

After breakfast they had gone to the movies, a nearby park with Kiwi and now they were headed to the music store Ulrich had visited yesterday with Yumi. Odd was excited about the CDs and the instruments. He even tried a few of them and managed to play something that resembled music

"Oh yeah, Yumi mentioned that we had a band once", Ulrich remembered. "I played the keyboard, she sang, some guy played the drums and you played guitar."

"Really?" he smiled and took one of the guitars. It was obvious that guitar was his instrument. He played multiple songs with no problem and improvised a few riffs.

"Not bad, Odd", Ulrich smiled and Odd beamed at him.

—

It was almost dark when Ulrich and Odd returned to the school. Odd was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

"Hang on, Odd. We're almost there." Odd only nodded back, too tired to say anything. Ulrich spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was a man, probably in his forties. Ulrich didn't think that they had done anything wrong, but he didn't really remember any of the school rules. He walked faster, but Odd was slowing him down. Ulrich pulled the camera from his pocket.

"Jim Morales", it read. "Gym teacher at Kadic High, has helped us out in the past. Can be strict, but shouldn't be any trouble. Has a habit of asking many questions, avoid."

 _Great._

They wouldn't make it to the dormitory before Jim seeing them, so he slowed his pace to normal and tried to look as not-suspicious as he could.

"Evening, boys. Haven't seen you all day", Jim greeted them.

"We were in town, enjoying our vacation as long as it lasts", Ulrich replied.

"Nice to hear that, kid. What about your friends? Belpois, Ishiyama and Stones?"

 _Does he mean Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita?_

"They were with us at first, but then Odd got tired and we came back", he lied. Jim frowned a bit.

"It's almost curfew. They shouldn't be out this late."

"Aelita wanted this one CD, so they went to buy it. They should be back soon." Ulrich was surprised at how fast he could make things up. How often did they need to cover up their doings?

"That's okay, then. Goodnight!"

"Good night, sir!" and they walked to the boys' dormitory.

—

Ulrich helped Odd to his bed.

"Goodnight Odd."

"Goodnight, honey", came the reply.

 _Honey?_

He stared at the other boy, but he had already fallen asleep. Why had he called him honey? Was it just because he was tired? Had he just imagined it? Ulrich pondered about this, but soon enough his tiredness forced him to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

/I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owners

Also, please leave a review if you like the story, it really helps :)/

Jeremy's POV

"Three Krabs coming your way", Jeremy informed the girls, who were on their way to the transport orb. Yumi's avatar flashed.

"Careful Yumi, you got 60 life points left", he informed. "And would you two please hurry it up?"

"How about you come here and fight these Krabs, while I sit there and yell useless information?" came the response from Yumi. Jeremy sat back in his chair.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Ulrich and Odd."

"It's okay, we all are, but we can't argue now. Ulrich and Odd are counting on us", Jeremy heard Aelita's voice through his headset. He calmed down a bit, but was still anxious. "Ignore the Krabs, just get to the orb." He marks, representing Yumi and Aelita, running towards a cliff the orb could pick them up.

"All set, Jeremy." Jeremy entered the code and Yumi and Aelita were transported to the 5th sector of Lyoko.

—-

Aelita's POV

They transported into the area and ran through a hole in the wall. They hopped on the elevator and got to the Celestial Dome without problems. Aelita sprinted to the end of the corridor and a hologram screen appeared in front of her. She started typing furiously, while Yumi fought against two mantas.

"You okay there, Yumi?" Aelita asked, without taking her eyes off from the screen.

"I'm fine, but try and get the info as soon as possible", she answered and threw a fan, not only missing the manta, but nearly hitting Aelita. Aelita didn't expect an apology nor did she get one. She knew that it was hard to fight and talk at the same time. Instead she kicked the fan somewhere Yumi's direction with her foot. She glanced at her, to see if she was already devirtualized by the fan, but she had gotten it back and was riding a manta.

Aelita focused back on the screen.

 _Come on. There's gotta be something._

And there was. She found something, protected by a password.

"Hey Jeremy! Can you-"

"On it." While Aelita waited, she helped Yumi fight off the mantas. She didn't leave the screen, but shooted a energy ball here and there. There was only one manta left now and Yumi was riding it. With a smooth wave she sliced it with her fan. She jumped off and landed on the corridor, next to Aelita and bowed.

"Very nice. I give it a nine", they laughed, but were cut short because of the creepers crawling towards them.

"Here's the password Aelita." they heard the Jeremy's voice. Yumi had no time for questions, while fighting the creepers, but Aelita was suspicious.

"Already? That seems a bit easy, don't you think?"

"Or Xana's getting sloppy. Either way, Yumi's got 20 life points left and we don't have time to stand around." Aelita made a mental note to teach Jeremy how to deal with stress sometime. But not right now, because Jeremy was right. She inputted the code and found out something very interesting.

"Jeremy. I have good news and bad news", she said in a serious tone.

"How bad?"

"Promise not to yell?"

"How bad is it?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"AELITA!" Aelita gave in and told Jeremy the bad news. He was silent for a moment, but an override soon appeared next to Yumi and Aelita.

"We still have time. You two need to wait another 12 hours before coming back and I need to make sure everything will be okay." The girls got on the override and left the 5th sector, with growing fear in their guts.

/Sorry for the short chapter, this is kinda a filler and next one will be out soon enough!/


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Moonscoop, Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo

Odd's POV

Odd had woken up early, too excited to sleep. Jeremy and others should have found the cure by now! He was brushing his teeth cheerfully when Ulrich showed up to the bathroom.  
"Morning Odd", he waved and marched to the shower stall. Odd spat his toothpaste out.  
"So, today's the special day, huh?" Odd asked when Ulrich turned the shower on.  
"Hopefully yes", he replied. Odd waited for him to get out the shower and to brush his his teeth. He had his towel wrapped around his lower body, exposing his strong back and muscular arms. It took every last bit of Odd's self-control to not stare at the brunet.  
"Shall we go, then?"

* * *

They waited in their room for Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy to march in with good news. Odd tried to make some small talk, but after several hours of waiting, the conversation had pretty much dried out.  
"So... How about that weather?" Odd asked before he had time to realize how lame that sounded. Ulrich got up from his bed and walked to the window.  
"Wow, it's snowing pretty hard out there", he gasped. Odd followed him to the window. It was hard to see anything outside because of the snow. Odd shivered, when a bit of freezing cold air managed to sneak through the window crack. He felt Ulrich's arms slither around his shoulders and chest. The smaller boy looked up at the taller one. Ulrich was determined to keep staring out the window. His face showed no emotion.  
"You looked like you were cold", he explained, not even glancing at Odd. Odd smiled and pressed closer to Ulrich. The snowing started to slow down and soon it was falling calmly from the sky. The snowy grounds outisde were untouched. Everything was peacefull. Until, of course, Yumi and Aelita entered the room. Odd and Ulrich jumped apart. Odd hit his head in the nearby drawer and Ulrich sllipped over a piece of paper.  
"No time for that! We have to go NOW!" Yumi screamed and pulled Ulrich back up while Aelita was leading Odd through the door.

* * *

Ulrich's POV

They ran through the forest back to the sewer the had walked in a few days earlier and followed the same path to the factory. Once there, the elevator took them to the room with the... umm...  
 _Scanners, Jeremy said that those are called scanners_  
The scanners were goldish colour and there were wires of the same colour laying around the floor. Yumi and Aelita stopped to look at the two boys.  
"Okay, don't worry about these things", Aelita said, pointing to the scanners. "All you have to do is step into them. It's going to feel weird, but it'll be alright if you stay calm. Got it?" Odd and Ulrich nodded silently. The girls shared a small smile and stepped into the scanners.  
"We'll go first to make sure it's safe there", Yumi exclaimed, before the scanner door shut, leaving Ulrich and Odd alone again. After a couple minutes of awkward silence the doors opened again. They stepped in and turned to look at each other.  
"See you soon" Ulrich smiled.

Ulrich watched as the scanner faded away and was replaced by a forest. He was floating several meters in the air. He barely had time to acknowledge this, when he was already dropped by whatever force that was floating him. He landed clumsily to his behind. Odd dropped next to him smoothly as a cat. He even looked like one. He had a purple full body suit with a tail and cat ears. And a... nice picture of Kiwi. Judging by Odd's expression he had something equally hideous.  
He looked down and saw brown, slim pants and a yellow shirt with a green belt. That's all he could see from his point of view. He got back to his feet, when he saw two creatures running towards them. Once they were closer he recognized them as Yumi and Aelita, who also were wearing weird outfits.  
"Hi! Sorry, we went ahead to check if the coast was all clear", Aelita panted. "Anyway, let's go, the orb is not far from here"

* * *

Jeremy's POV

"Okay, Jeremy, we're in position", came Aelita's voice from Jeremy's headphones.  
"Great, I'll send the orb." He was already typing out the orb's password. Soon he was able to see the four dots disappear momentarily from the map, only to reappear a second later on a different map.  
"Ulrich, Odd, we're going to the core of Lyoko, all you need to do is follow Aelita and Yumi closely", he explained to the duo and watched as the four dots started moving again. After a few minutes they had finally reached the core of Lyoko  
 _Good luck you guys_ , he thought. _You're going to need it._

* * *

So sorry for the glitches! But it works now, right!

Thank you so much for reading this crappy and sometimes awkwardly written story 3! This is the first story I've ever let anyone else read and it means a lot to me that people are enjoying it! I've had some personal issues this last year and took a long unplanned break from writing, but it's starting to get better and the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one.

Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you liked this chapter 3


	6. update!

Hi guys!

Okay first off i have to say that i'm really sorry! i really wanted to finish this, but it just didn't work out because of depression, school and you know... writing's hard man!

BUT i've decided that if some of you still want me to finish this piece of sh- I mean a valid work of literacy, then i'll do it! i've been thinking about starting writing again for a while and i have the motivation to do this now! i could also rewrite the story, to make it a bit better lol

So tell me what you think, and if anyone still wants to read this, then... well let's just see how this goes, okay? i won't leave you guys hanging this time tho, i'll update you on my decision and the fate of the story soon... let's say a week? yeah a week's good

edit: the poll's now in my profile so you'll actually be able to use it!


End file.
